Satin and brace
by Moiself
Summary: ...ok, so it's a cast, but here's the real story of how Sheamus injured his arm. (Shearrett - Birthday Sex,Whole lot of lube,Romantic Gestures) Beardy & Burly series, pt 3.


**A little birthday gift for the delightful GatesVengeance. Please excuse the awful title :)**

* * *

"...lover I'm grand...keep going…"

Wade's hand cupped Shea's jaw, concern overwriting lust in his gaze.

"You sure James? You came down pretty hard there…"

Sheamus practically growled in frustration, Wade's careful movement a tortuously gentle sensation around his deeply buried cock.

"Just keep fucking going!"

Reaching up, Sheamus curled his fingers across the back of Wade's neck, dragging him down for a bruising kiss, holding him close, his voice hoarse in his ear when their lips finally parted.

"Wade, you gorgeous bastard English fuckwit, I take bigger bumps than that in training...NOW MOVE!"

The unashamed want in Shea's demand went straight to Wade's dick, reawakening the interest that had started to fade with their spectacular tumble from the bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _ **earlier that night**_

" _Okay, stand there and keep 'em closed...no peeking…"_

 _Sheamus stood where he was bid, smiling as Wade's hand left his eyes, listening to the sounds of movement as his boyfriend made his way around their bedroom, the repeated hiss of a lighter and the rasp of of a zipper the harshest noises. His grin widened as the muffled thud of fabric hitting the floor and the rustle of bedding followed._

" _Ok birthday boy, you can look."_

" _Whoa...Wade…"_

 _Their room was lit by every candle in the house, gathered up and placed on every flat surface, casting a warm soft glow over their bed, the light dancing across the long lithe form of Wade, clad in only a pair of tight black briefs, lying back on what looked like new silver-grey sheets and pillows._

 _Sheamus crossed to the bed, stripping down to his birthday suit as he went, not taking his eyes off the man spread out in front of him for any longer than necessary. Kneeling on the foot of the bed he paused for a second, a questioning look on his face._

" _Satin? Really Wade?"_

" _What!? It's romantic...I'm trying to woo you here you daft bugger...now come unwrap your present…"_

 _He wriggled in place, hips sliding easily on the slippery fabric._

" _Since you went to all this trouble...be rude not to…"_

 _Slowly, he crawled up the bed, caging Wade with his body, stopping only when he was astride the other man's hips, his head dropping down to shower his lover's neck with kisses._

 _A tremor ran through Wade as his the redhead's whisker's brushed across his throat, his tongue tracing a path to his right nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh with flickering licks and the gentlest of tugging teeth before switching to his left._

 _While his mouth was busy devouring Wade's perfectly toned chest, Shea's hands were busy hooking underneath the waistband of his briefs, peeling back the dark fabric to reveal his cock, dragging them down the dark haired man's long lean legs, lips marking out a pattern of kisses across his downy thighs._

 _A light tap across the back of his knuckles from Wade caught his attention, a bottle of lube being pressed into his hand a moment later._

 _Rising up on his knees he popped the cap, lips parted, eyes dark with lust as his lover rolled over onto his belly, ass raised high and reaching back, spread his cheeks wide, displaying his pucker._

 _Wade let out a moan as a thick slick finger breached his entrance, pumping in and out, joined quickly by a second, brushing across his prostate on the inwards thrust, spreading to stretch his rim as they withdrew._

" _Shea...Shea...enough...I'm ready…"_

 _Sheamus pulled his hand free and wiping his fingers on the silky sheets, leaned forward, capturing Wade's lips in a kiss, his tongue darting into the other man's mouth, exploring as his fingers had explored his ass mere minutes before._

 _Settling back on his heels, Sheamus gripped Wade firmly by the hips, getting him in position before he paused to slick up his dripping, throbbing cock. Looking at the bottle in his hand, an idea occurred to him._

" _JESUS FUCK JAMES! What the hell!?"_

 _Wade yelped at the sudden flood of wetness in his ass as Shea pressed the lube container against his hole and squeezed, his big hands forcing almost the entire contents into his partner. Tossing the bottle aside, the Irishman grasped his cock in his hand, rubbing the head across Wade's entrance, teasing him before pushing into the soaking wet heat with a squelch._

" _Oh fuck, Wade…"_

 _His thrusts eased by the slick gel, excess seeping now from Wade's hole around his cock, Sheamus drove his hips into his lover over and over, the smack of damp skin weaving with their grunts and groans, the sounds of their passion filling the room._

 _Halting suddenly, he pulled out, drawing a whine of complaint from Wade, railing at the loss of Shea's cock. Grasping the Englishman's hip, Sheamus flipped him over onto his back._

" _Wanna see your face lover."_

 _Bending his boyfriend in two, ankles around his ears, Shea resumed his assault on the younger man's prostate. Wade held tight to his lover, hands locked around his neck, utterly at the mercy of his rhythmic pounding._

 _So entirely caught up in the moment and in each other, neither man noticed that Shea's relentless barrage was working with the slick mess of lube and the slippery frictionless sheets to carry them ever closer to the edge of the bed._

 _A particularly ardent thrust tipped Wade over the precipice, sending him tumbling to the floor dragging Sheamus with him._

 _They landed together in an ungainly heap, Sheamus somehow managing to flip them as they fell, taking the brunt of the impact. By some odd stroke of fortune, the fall had done nothing to dislodge his cock from Wade's ass; he was still buried in the Englishman, and still horny as hell._

 _Wade made to lift himself off his lover's shaft, Shea's hand settling on his hip to stop him in his tracks._

" _...lover I'm grand...keep going…"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Planting his feet on the floor and his hands on Sheamus's chest, Wade lifted his hips almost fully clear of his lover's rock hard length, slamming back down with a ferocity matching Shea's earlier pace. He quickly established a wicked rhythm, strong thighs gripping Sheamus tight as he rode him for all he was worth.

Sheamus lay back on the rug, revelling in the sight of his man wantonly fucking himself on his cock, eyes lust blown, jaw slack, one hand pinching and teasing at his stiff peaked nipples as the other held him steady on Shea's chest.

Unscheduled relocation to the floor, and slight niggling pain in his arm aside, this was one hell of a birthday treat. This was far from being the first time Wade had rode him like a mechanical bull, far from being the first time they'd fucked on his birthday, but knowing this time that there would be no cheery 'see you later' in an hour or in the morning, that he would go to sleep tonight with Wade in his arms and wake up with him _still there_ was the real birthday gift.

Feeling his orgasm growing closer, he reached for Wade's cock. Grimacing at the twinge of pain, he switched hands, fist wrapping around his lover's length, working him to climax as his arrived.

"Fuck...Wade…"

Shea's hips snapped upwards, pulsing into Wade's hole as he painted his channel with his cum, fist still moving around the other man's cock, coaxing his orgasm from him.

"Right behind you James…"

With a yell, Wade came, streaks of white painting Shea's flushed skin, droplets dotting his ruddy whiskers. Boneless with bliss, he canted his hips just enough for Shea's softening cock to slip free, then eased himself down to lie alongside his lover, head pillowed on his cum smeared chest, leg draped across his thigh.

"Happy birthday Shea."

They lay together in comfortable ease, fingers lightly tracing out patterns on skin, lips leaving delicate kisses wherever they could reach, until slowly, with no strenuous fucking to distract from it, the pain in Shea's arm began to build.

He flinched as Wade's hand skimmed over the throbbing forearm.

Immediately, the younger man snapped out of his post coital daze.

"What is it? Are you hurt? I knew you fell weird…"

"Look, it's just a bang...I'll knock a few ibuprofen into me tonight...if it's still bad in the morning, I'll get it looked at...I'll be grand."

"Nah mate...we're getting this looked at tonight."

Peeling himself away from Sheamus, Wade rose to his feet and made his way over to his discarded clothes.

"Errrr...aren't you forgetting something?"

Midway through bending down to pick up his jeans, Wade froze, the slow trickle of Shea's cum down the back of his thigh a stark reminder of what the other man meant.

"Right, slight change of plan. Shower first, then emergency room. Fucking hell, I really hope it's not broken, how the hell are we gonna explain this to the office if it is..."

Crossing the room to face his boyfriend, Shea wrapped him up in a reassuring hug with his good arm, planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Don't start worrying about that now lover, we'll go get it seen to and deal with the rest tomorrow...and know what? Even if it is broken?"

"What?"

"Worth it. _Totally_ fucking worth it…"


End file.
